Milly's True TalentVash's rampage
by Mad Vash equals Dead Wolf
Summary: Milly's got a special skill and Vash meets up with an old friend....find out more by reading!


Milly's True SkillVash's Rampage

"My name is Vash the Stampede. Otherwise known as the human typhoon. My lifetime goal is to achieve peace with everyone! My motto is Love and Peace. Those two words define my life." Vash leaves the room and finds Nicholas G. Wolfwood outside. "What are you doing out here Wolfwood?" "I'm trying to find that crazy Milly girl. She saved me this morning...I'm not sure how though. All I know is that I saw some of the best gunmanship I've ever seen in my life!"

Milly? Good with a gun? I never would have guessed it! "Are you sure we're both talking about the same Milly here?" said Vash. "I mean the klutzy girl that's always walking around here without a care in the world!" said Wolfwood. Both Wolfwood and Vash walked through town looking for this girl who appeared to have a hidden talent. "God Dammit!!! Where the hell is she?!" said Wolfwood. "Patience my friend" said Vash.

Meanwhile with Milly and Meryl, "Meryl, do u think Mr. Vash is cute?" said Milly. "GRRRRR!!!!! Why would you think a stupid thing like that?!" said Meryl. "Never-mind but you're only hurting yourself when you lie about your feelings" said Milly. That's when Meryl flipped. "You stupid little **B**i**T**c**H!!!** I don't like Vash so stop saying it!!!!...I'm sorry Mill, I guess I just flipped for a second there" said Meryl. "It's ok Meryl, I know how you _really_ feel" said Milly.

Now back with Vash and Wolfwood. "I think I see Meryl and Milly over there!" said Vash. "Yep, that's definitely them" said Wolfwood. "HOLY SHIT!!!! There's a gun to Meryl's head!" said Vash. Totally out of instinct Vash reached for his gun. Someone grabbed his hand to stop him. He quickly looked and saw that it was Milly! She had a gun in her hand! She intended to save Meryl!!! "Don't shoot Mr. Vash! If you shoot, he'll kill her. You need to act as a distraction...I'll take care of him!" said Milly. She ran off! Vash knew what he had to do...he ran up and pointed his gun at the culprit!

"What the hell are you doing, Vash?!" said Wolfwood. The culprit had the gun ready to fire. Just at that instant, the gun was shot out of the criminal's hand! Vash's looked all around and then saw Milly at the top of a building with a gun that was smoking! She had shot the gun out of the culprit's hand!!! Then Vash shot the criminal in the shoulder and then once more in the leg! Wolfwood meanwhile, was still in awe of what Milly had done! He was truly amazed of her spectacular shot and her special skill! Meryl ran over to Vash and hugged him! Then she threw herself off and her entire face turned red. She was happy she was saved by her friends but embarrassed that she had hugged Vash!

Shootouts are for _EVERYONE! _**Part 2**

"Hey Vash, interested in another one of our famous shootouts?" said Wolfwood. "Ok, but only if we don't get hammered the night before...deal?" said Vash. At that moment, Milly happened to walk into the room. She heard the conversation and said deal right along with Wolfwood. "Your gonna join too?!" said Vash. "We only live once, why not?" said Milly. "ummm...ok" said Wolfwood.

Milly really wants to do this? She's gonna be in a shootout? Is she crazy?! Later that day at the shootout. "This is a one round competition. Every man...eh...person for him...eh..._them_selves! Winner takes all. _GO_!" said the announcer. Milly ran out with her favorite weapon...the machine gun! Vash ran out with his hand –gun and Wolfwood ran out with a handgun also. The other competition was gone in a minute. It was down to Vash, Wolfwood, and Milly. Milly shot in the air without it being noticeable...Wolfwood fell. Then she shot again and Vash fell. "The winner is...Milly!!!" said the announcer. Then Vash and Wolfwood slowly dragged themselves into a building and snuck away. All three went with the same plan without even discussing it! It was amazing!

They thought they got away unnoticed but someone noticed them. Someone they did not want to notice them! It was Knives! Vash had a terrible shootout with him in the past in which Knives was thought to be dead!...but he was ever so alive! Vash and Wolfwood went into a bar later that night and discussed the shootout. Knives walked in and Vash did not notice. Suddenly, Knives reached for his gun and Vash heard him load it. Vash whipped around and pulled out his gun. They both held their guns at each other. It was a show down right in the bar! Wolfwood drew his gun and pointed it at Knives. Knives was out numbered but that wasn't gonna stop him! "Where the hell did you come from Knives?" said Vash. "What's the matter? Can't keep track of your own brother?" said Knives. They continued to point their guns at each other. Neither had the nerve to fire at the other because they knew the other would fire back! It was never-ending...or so they thought.

Vash eventually grew tired of the endless gun pointing so out of nowhere he side-kicked Knives into a table! Knives shot pointlessly into the air thinking he might be hitting something. Vash quickly shot the gun out of Knives' hand and pointed his own gun at Knives! Vash's own brother had slipped up...and for that, he would pay. Vash wouldn't kill his own brother but he would teach him a lesson! Vash, without even thinking about it, started shooting! Everyone thought that Knives couldn't take the bullets and he would die! But when the smoke from Vash's gun was no more, everyone saw what Vash had done...He shot an outline of Knives' body. Not a single bullet had hit Vash's brother. It was just a taunt and a warning for Knives. A warning that Knives did not take seriously! He reached for his gun but at that moment...someone shot it away! Everyone looked at Vash. "Wasn't me" said Vash. Then Vash realized who it was! It was Wolfwood! He had forgotten Wolfwood was there for a minute but he had come in right when Vash needed him. Knives was out of options! Then Milly walked in and saw all the guns and immediately pulled out her own gun! It was 3-1 for Knives...he was outnumbered.

Vash was the first to shoot! He shot Knives in the leg followed by a bullet to the other leg! Then Wolfwood took one arm while Milly took the other! Vash could have killed him right there on the spot... "But what would have been the fun in that?!" said Vash.

The End of the beginning **More coming soon**


End file.
